We'll be together
by XxthesarcasticonexX
Summary: Sharpay and Ryan started dating when they were 16, when they were 17 they got cought and separated, but one thing kept them together. Second fic!
1. Last week of Summer

**A/N: second fic!!! plz review, but no flames**

**Disclaimer: I don't get why you people think I own HSM**

* * *

Last week of summer

16 year-old Sharpay was in her room, on her chair, looking out the window, thinking of the past year and all the changes it did, in her life, her personality, and her feelings for people, she wasn't an ice queen any more at school, she wasn't all hyper at home, she was quiet at home, and very sensible at school.

Sharpay watched as the sun set on her last day of vacation before entering junior year at east high, a tear escaped her eyes.

"knock, knock" there was a nock at the door "Come in" Sharpay shouted from her balcony "Shar time for dinner" Ryan said to her noticing that she was sad

"What's wrong Shar?" "Nothing" she responded "Shar, lying is not going to help" Sharpay took a deep breath "Ryan I still can't believe it" "Shar none of us can, but she's still with us, now and forever" Ryan told her sitting down next to her "Mom will never leave us" Ryan said kissing the top of her head and stroking her hair.

Their mother had died two weeks before school ended, that's when everything around the Evans house changed, Shar became all quiet and sensible and Ryan became the "leader" if that's what you want to call it, their father used to sometimes talk to them, but now he only said hi and bye to them.

"It's hard to believe…" Ryan started singing the reprise_ "Ryan what have you done?, you're the only person I can talk to, the only one that listens, why is it you the one who had to steal my heart"_ Sharpay thought "What I've been looking for" they both sang and a long silence was created, both were just staring into each other's eyes and they both started to lean in.

Shar realized what she was going to do and tried to back away but Ryan couldn't resist and captured her lips before she could move.

The 2 of them continued to kiss until Shar just pulled away and went to sleep.

Ryan on the other hand wondered why it felt so right to have his sister so close to him, why did she had to be the one that when he saw her he felt nauseous, why did she had to be his sister.

Ryan took one last look at his sleeping sister, he just smiled, not like another one of his fake smiles since his mother died, this one was real, and he fell asleep next to his sister.

Morning

Sharpay was the first one to wake up, she realized that she had fallen asleep on the floor with Ryan and that he had his arms around her waist, she turned redder than a tomato.

Shar slowly tried to move Ryan's arms, but he woke up "Good morning" he greeted her, the second he finished Sharpay got up and ran to the bathroom, Ryan understood why, so he went after her.

Bathroom

Shar locked herself in the bathroom and began to cry "Shar, can you let me in?" Ryan asked

"No" she responded "Shar why are you crying, nothing bad happened", "Nothing bad?!, nothing bad happened Ryan?, so we just kissed and nothing bad happened?" she asked him crying and opening the bathroom door "Shar we have done that before, nothing happened"

"Ryan you know this was different" she said falling to the floor "it felt different, it felt…" she started "right" they both finished, there was once again silence, but this time Sharpay broke it "I don't want to loose you" she said staring into her brother's eyes "Don't worry, you wont" he said kissing her softly on the lips.

* * *

**That's the first chapter, tell me what you think.**


	2. New Year's Eve

**A/N: second chapter**

**Disclaimer: Let me think... (thinking)... Nope don't own it**

* * *

1 1/2 years later

"Sharpay! Where are you?!!!" Ryan asked form downstairs "Shar… Sharpay Evans!!!" Ryan screamed "Gosh Ry, I'm in the balcony" Sharpay said annoyed.

"Shar, it's New Year's Eve, our last one in high school, Dad wants us down stairs" Ryan said not noticing that his sister didn't listen to a word he said "Time flies, doesn't it?" Sharpay asked as she was looking at the sky "I always used to come here and look for mom up there" she told Ryan smiling but with tears coming out of her eyes "Did you find her?" Ryan asked while sitting next to her (they're sitting on top of a table) "yes" "How do you know what star is mom?" Ryan asked looking up at the sky "Because she's that one" Shar responded pointing at a big and bright beautiful star, Ryan had to admit that no star would be more perfect for their mom than that one.

But right next to that one there was another star, this one was bigger but it wasn't that bright (their father) , and next to the second one 2 other stars were there, they were really close to each other "Hey Shar, do you see those other 2 stars?" "Yes, what about them?" Sharpay asked "When we are far from each other, and we feel lonely, we can just look up at the sky at night and remember that we're supposed to be together" he told her smiling, Sharpay just giggled, the 2 of them just stood there in silence, until Ryan broke it "Hey we should go inside, dad is probably furious" he said getting up "What a way o end a moment there Ry"

Sharpay said getting up after him.

When they both got down stairs they found their father was talking to a tall brunette woman and that he didn't noticed that the 2 of them just got down "Achoooo!" Sharpay fake sneezed "Oh, hi" the woman told them "Sharpay, Ryan, I will like you to meet Melody, a friend from work" their father Mark said "Hello, I'm Melody pleased to meet you" Melody said shaking Ryan and Sharpay's hand.

Sharpay was angry at her father, he brought another woman to the house "Please to meet you to" Sharpay replied in a tone that she hadn't used in a while the "Ice Queen" tone, Ryan noticed and gave her a weird look, she hasn't used that tone since after the call backs "Would you excuse me for a while?" Sharpay asked in the same tone "Sure Sharpay, but be back soon, it's almost 2008" Mark said as Sharpay walked in front of Ryan "I'll go with her" Ryan said before running after his sister.

"You have some very nice kids Mark" Melody told Mark (who else???) taking a sip of hot chocolate and sitting down on the couch, "Yeah, but since Mary's accident (Mary is the twins mother) I lost contact with them" Mark said sitting down next to Melody.

Sharpay was headed for the bathroom but Ryan stopped her "Shar what happened?, You haven't acted like this since after the callbacks?!" "Ry I was just getting used to waking up and not seeing her (she means her mom) in the morning, he (her father) can't bring another woman into his life right now or ever!!!" she shouted, tears coming down her cheeks.

Ryan checked that Mark and Melody weren't listing "Shar Melody is just a friend from work" Ryan said trying to calm her down "I don't care" she whined, Ryan hugged her and let her cry on his shoulder.

After a while Ryan noticed that Sharpay stopped crying but she was still hugging him, he slowly lifted her chin and brought her lips closely to his, until he kissed her, Sharpay accepted the kiss and kissed back into what became a make-out session out side the bathroom.

"Happy New Year Melody!" "Happy New Year Mark, thanks for letting me spent New year's with your family" "No problem" Mark responded "Shouldn't we go say Happy New Year to Sharpay and Ryan?" Melody suggested "Oh! Yeah"

When walking up the stairs Mark and Melody were talking so they didn't notice Sharpay and Ryan until they got up the last step "OH MY GODD!!!" Melody and Mark yelled, Melody dropping her hot chocolate, Sharpay and Ryan broke up only to see the looks on their father's and Melody's faces.

Sharpay noticed that her father was turning red because of the anger, "Dad we can explain" Sharpay said stepping forward "No!!!" Mark yelled at her while giving her a slap "Don't touch her!!!" Ryan screamed getting in front of her.

Mark was scared, he didn't plan on hitting Sharpay, Melody was as surprised as he was "Shar you ok?" Ryan asked her while she grabbed him afraid of letting go, making Mark remember the reason he did what he did "Melody grab Sharpay and lock her in her room, I'll grab Ryan" Mark told Melody "Noooo!!!" Sharpay screamed "C'mon Shar" Melody told her "Don't call me that only family and friends call me that and you're neither of them!!!" Sharpay snapped still holding Ryan "Shar let go" Ryan told her "No!!!" Sharpay screamed back "Shar let go!" Ryan said getting loose from Sharpay's grip "Ryan!" Sharpay whispered "C'mon" Melody told her while Sharpay saw Ryan disappear into his room.

* * *

**Read & Review!!! (no flames)**


	3. No one can tell us who we are

**Disclaimer: don't own it (wish I did)**

* * *

"Let go of me!!!" Sharpay screamed trying to go of Melody's grip, Melody just locked her in her room and went to find Mark. She found Mark in the kitchen drinking an entire can of beer, "Mark, you know… I'm just going home" she said frightened of what she saw, "Mark… never mind" with that she went out the door and to her house.

Mark made his way to Sharpay's room he put his ear to the door and heard crying from the inside, he opened the door and Sharpay jumped "Dad" she said with fear in her eyes "Why did you?, Why did you out me in this case huh Sharpay?, You never wondered how would this affect me?!!!" Mark yelled at a crying Sharpay "I'm sorry" she managed to get out "Sorry, just sorry?, Sorry is what you say when your boyfriend got you pregnant, not when your brother is your boyfriend!!!, Or have you not noticed that Ryan is your twin brother?!!!" Mark yelled at the top of his lungs.

As Sharpay heard the twin brother part she snapped, "Ryan is not my brother he is just someone I really love with all my heart, and that he loves me to!!!" Sharpay yelled, "Well if he loves you too than why did he let go of you?" Mark said with fire in his eyes.

"I don't know" Sharpay answered while fresh tears started coming out of her eyes "I forbid you to see him" Mark said while walking out of the room "NO!!!" Sharpay cried running to the door "My word is final!!!" Mark yelled stopping Sharpay and shutting the door. "Why did you let go of me Ryan, why?" Sharpay whispered to herself as she fell asleep on the floor.

After Mark talked to Sharpay he talked with Ryan, but Ryan only gave him the silence treatment and a tear slipped down his cheek, Mark went down stairs and grabbed another can of beer "Why Mary, why am I such a bad father, they didn't talk to me and now I know why" Mark said to himself and began to cry "What can I do Mary, what?" he asked facing a picture of him and the twins mother "I know".

Mark picked up the phone and dialed his brothers number "Happy new year bro" Marks brother answered the phone "Happy New year to you to, hey Ben (Mark's brother) can you do me a favor?" Mark asked taking another sip of beer "Sure, what it is?" Ben asked "Can Ryan move in with you for a couple of days, weeks, months maybe years?" Mark asked.

"Well sure he can, but why that long?" Ben asked "Is it a yes or a no?" Mark asked "Yes, but what about school?" Ben asked "You're asking to many questions , bye" Mark said and hung up, he grabbed another can of beer and then the phone rang "So when is he coming?" Ben asked "In 2 days" Mark said and hung up "Now for Sharpay" he said looking at the picture of Sharpay's favorite childhood aunt.

"I thank mom the day she thought me the trick" Ryan said while trying to prick the lock "click" "Gotcha" he said while slowly turning the knob and opening the door

He carefully checked to se if his father was in his room, but he saw him sleeping o the couch with at least 5 cans of beer next to him.

Ryan slowly made his way into Sharpay's room he slowly unlocked the door and turned the knob, by this Sharpay woke up she saw the knob turning and she prepared for her father to come in, but to her surprise Ryan walked in.

Sharpay's face lit up as she saw her brother entering her room she got up immediately and ran towards her brother "Ryan!" Sharpay yelled with excitement, but Ryan covered her mouth "Not so loud Shar, dad is outside sleeping you do not want to wake him up" Ryan said while letting go of Sharpay's mouth.

"I thought I was never going to see you again" Sharpay said staring into her brother's eyes "Actually I planned on coming to visit you" Ryan said staring into his sister's crying eyes "that explains" she said giggling, they both started to lean in, each second the kiss started to get more passionate, they were making-out on the bed when they both stopped and looked at each other, they both knew that it was ok.

* * *

**A/N: ok so I had no idea how to put it, but yes they do _IT_. R&R**


	4. We'll be together again

**Disclaimer: still don't own it, never will (sadly)**

* * *

Morning (more like 11:00am) 

Ryan was the first to wake up, he looked at Sharpay and just smiled and kissed the top of her head, he slipped on some clothes and was going to go back to his room, but a very angry father got in his way "Going somewhere Ryan?" Mark said standing in front of Ryan's door "Dad" Ryan said surprised "How did you get out last night?!" Mark said with fury "That's my business" Ryan responded trying to get pass his father "Then where were you last night" Mark said all sweetly, Ryan just looked at Sharpay's door "I knew it!!" Mark yelled, pushing Ryan out of the way (Hey that dude was drunk), and making his way to Sharpay's room.

As he opened the door Sharpay woke up "Ryan?" Sharpay asked half awake, Mark was about to respond to her question when he saw the half of he bed and noticed that it looked like someone just woke up "No you didn't" Mark said worried "Dad?" Sharpay asked "No you didn't!!!" Mark yelled and shut the door.

He waked over were Ryan was "That's it, you get in your room and start packing!!!" Mark yelled at Ryan "Why?" he asked "Because your going to stay with your uncle Ben" Mark responded calming down "But we don't know were he lives" Ryan responded "I do, but I'm not going to tell you" Mark said getting down Ryan's suit case and throwing it on top of Ryan's bed "What about school?" Ryan asked trying to find a way that his father could have second thoughts "You're going and that's final!!!" Mark shouted and shut the door.

Almost the same story repeated with Sharpay, but she started to cry and beg her father, of course Mark had already made his decision. Mark didn't trust Ryan, so every 5 minutes he will check if Ryan was still in his room.

"Kids, come we have to go the air port!!!" Mark shouted from downstairs forgetting that he had locked them "Dad, Sharpay is still locked" Ryan informed his dad as he appeared behind him (remember he knows how to get out). Mark went and unlocked Sharpay, she had red puffy eyes from all the crying.

Ryan saw how his sister was suffering "Don't worry Shar, we'll be together again, I know it" Ryan whispered to Sharpay as she passed in front of him, Sharpay just gave a weak smile and hoped that Ryan was telling the truth.

The 3 of them got in the car and drove to the air port, Mark gave each one of them their plane tickets. Ryan was going to Phoenix, Arizona and Sharpay to Salt Lake City, Utah.

Mark returned home and sighed he didn't know if he had done the right thing but he thought it was for the best.

He grabbed another can of beer and remembered that he had to clear things with Melody, so he picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"Hello" Melody's voice sounded through the phone "Hi, Melody I think we need to talk" Mark said "I don't know Mark, last night, I never thought that you would hit one of your kids, especially Sharpay" Melody said.

"Look, that wasn't me, I never thought that I could hit anyone" Mark said trying to convince her "But that's not all I'm worried about, I mean you, I've never seen you drink like that"

Melody said worried "Look, I never told anyone this can I trust you?" Mark said looking at a picture of his wife "Mark, that is a stupid question" Melody said giggling "Well when I found out about Mary's pregnancy we weren't married so I didn't know what to do, so I took my advice from beer, when Mary and I got married I was an alcoholic and not longer I went into facility, so I missed Ryan's and Sharpay's birth" Mark admitted while a tear slipped down his cheek.

Melody was speech less "Oh, I'm sorry" was all she managed to get out "If you want I could go over to your house" she asked shyly "Sure you can come, Sharpay and Ryan are not here anyway" Mark said relaxing "Why?, never mind you can explain when I get there" she said "Ok bye" Mark responded "Bye" Melody said before hanging up.

* * *

**A/N: R&R (but no flames)**


	5. At the Doctor's

**Disclaimer: (snif, snif) don't own it**

* * *

1 month later (Sunday)

"I can't believe it took me one month to find a school" Sharpay whined opening the refrigerator "Shar you still are hungry?" 19 year-old Jennifer, Sharpay's cousin, asked her "Yes, is there a problem with that?" Sharpay asked while she got out the Mayo "No, but we just had dinner 5 minuets ago, and you were the one that ate the most" Jen said "Are you telling me that I'm fat?" Sharpay snapped "No , I'm just telling you that you eating like a pig it's not normal" Jen replied "Jen no time for fighting, you and Sharpay have to go if you want to make it in time for the movies" Effie, Sharpay's aunt and Jennifer's mother, said "Mommy can I go to?" 7 year-old Samantha, Jennifer's younger sister, asked Effie "No, you're too young, and you're sick" Effie told Sam "Well we have to go" Jen said "I feel sick" Sharpay said touching her stomach "That's what you get for eating like a pig" Jen said in a teasing voice.

Sharpay rushed to the bathroom "Are you ok Sharpay?" Effie asked standing outside the bathroom "Yes, I'm fine" Sharpay responded breathing heavily "Are you sure, do you want to stay home?" Effie asked opening the door "No, I'm fine really" Sharpay said trying to convince Effie.

"We're going to be late!!!" Jen asked from the main door "You go dear, Sharpay doesn't look very well" Effie shouted back "Ok, bye" Jen said stepping outside.

"Are you ok Sharpie?" Sam asked "Yes, I'm just a little dizzy" Sharpay answered "I'm going to my room to look up at some school stuff" Sharpay said to Effie as she began to walk up the stairs.

When Sharpay got to her room she sat on her bed and looked out the window_ "It's strange, usually if I throw up or something is at night, never during the day or afternoon" _Sharpay thought.

"Hi Sharpie" a voice interrupted her thoughts "Hi Sam" Sharpay said giving a fake smile to the 7 year-old.

Sam sat next to her and saw that Sharpay was not happy and she was looking out the window like if she was trying to look for something "Why did you leave your daddy?" Sam asked Sharpay (she kind of was the only one there) "I didn't leave him, he told me I had to come here" Sharpay answered still looking out the window "Do you ever miss him?" Sam asked trying to see why Sharpay was looking out the window "My dad?, sometimes" she answered honestly "Do you miss your brother then?" Sam asked still trying to see what Sharpay was looking at "Yes, a lot, but I know that even though that we don't see each other, he is still with me" Sharpay responded with tears in eyes.

Sam then saw what Sharpay was looking at, she was looking at 4 stars, but mostly she was at 2 stars, 2 stars that were really close to each other.

Morning

Sharpay got up and got sick again, so her aunt didn't let her go to school "Just great, I finally get to go to school and then I get sick, what luck" Sharpay thought "Mom, said I had to keep you company" Jen said appearing at the door "Like if I need it" Sharpay responded "Now you see the consequences for eating like a pig" Jen said trying to sound reasonable "I don't think it was that, food needs time to take effect" Sharpay replied to the comment "ugh" Jen exclaimed rolling her eyes "I'm going to be downstairs if you…" Jen was cut off by Sharpay running to the bathroom "Are you ok?" Jen asked "No" Sharpay responded "You need to go to the doctor" Jen said helping Sharpay "No!!!, I hate doctors (I do)" Sharpay whined "I don't care" Jen told her pulling Sharpay out of her room, out of the house and into the car.

During the ride Sharpay felt better "Jen I already told you I feel fine again" Sharpay whined getting out of the car "Well maybe you do, but still you eating like a pig it's not normal" Jen said pushing Sharpay inside.

"Sharpay Evans" the receptionist called "That's us" Jen whispered to Sharpay "I think I know my own name thank you" Sharpay whispered back.

"Good morning Sharpay, I'm Dr. Masterson (I love the movie Just Like Heaven), I'm Jennifer's doctor, and you can call me Elizabeth" Dr. Masterson said while shaking Sharpay's hand.

"Now tell Sharpay what exactly happened" Elizabeth said "Well…" Sharpay started but was interrupted by Jen "She's been eating a lot lately and she started to throw up" Sharpay just rolled her eyes "Jen why don't you wait outside?" Elizabeth asked, Jen just nodded her head.

"Ok, now tell me what really happened" Elizabeth said sitting down "Well, like Jen said I've been eating a lot and I started to throw up, usually at night like at 1:00am, but yesterday I threw up before going to bed" Sharpay said kind of scared "So, you've been throwing up lately?" Elizabeth asked "Yes" Sharpay responded "When was the last time you got your period?" Elizabeth asked "5 weeks ago" Sharpay responded knowing were this was going "Have you ever thought about being pregnant?" Elizabeth asked her "No, I really doubt that I'm pregnant" Sharpay said obviously lying "Well just to make sure you can take this test and tell Jen that she can go home, I'll drive you, it's just on my way to my favorite restaurant were I eat lunch" Elizabeth told Sharpay handing her the test.

Sharpay walked out the office hiding the test and looked for Jen "Jen, Dr. Masterson says that she will take me home, you can go now" Sharpay said not even bothering to say good bye she turned around and walked straight to the bathroom_ "Ryan, the only reason I'm doing this is for you" _Sharpay thought and took a deep breath.

5 minutes later

Sharpay walked out of the bathroom with the test in her hands, she was walking like if she just saw a ghost, she slowly opened the office's door "Sharpay how did it go?" Elizabeth asked.

Sharpay still had the "I just saw a ghost" look on her face "Sharpay, are you all right honey?" Elizabeth asked "It's positive, I'm pregnant" Sharpay said giving the test to Elizabeth.

* * *

**A/N: that's chapter 5, and just to inform you, since i have lots of homework I will usually update on weekends and maybe on school days.**

**R&R!!!**


	6. Who's the Father?

**Disclaimer: I only own me, myself and I**

* * *

"Oh, well in that case may I ask who the father is?" Elizabeth said looking down at a paper that contained the patient's information, as she saw her last name her eyes grew wide _"Evans, as in the 'daughter' of Mary Evans, it's not possible" _Elizabeth thought.

She wasn't paying attention, so she didn't realize that Sharpay wasn't responding her question "Sharpay, can I ask you another question?, Are you the daughter of Mary Evans?" Elizabeth asked "Yes" Sharpay said looking up "Why?" she asked "No reason, I just need to know the name of the father" Elizabeth asked.

Sharpay's eyes were filling with tears_"How can I be pregnant?, Why does this things always happen to me?" _Sharpay thought as the first tear escaped her eye "Sharpay I really need to get you home to your aunt and I really need to go to lunch" Elizabeth said grabbing her purse "So, um, you can tall me in the car" Elizabeth said helping Sharpay up, since she was still in shock _"How will Ryan react?, Most importantly, How will dad react?, this is way to much for me" _Sharpay thought as she got in the car.

Car

"Ok, so Sharpay, can you tell me the father's name?" Elizabeth asked (why doesn't she just give up!), Sharpay couldn't tell her that Ryan was the father "Well while you tell me I'm going to ask you how's Ryan?" Elizabeth asked seeing that there was no response from Sharpay.

Sharpay just froze at the name of her brother "How do you know my brother?" Sharpay asked "Brother?, I guess she never did say a thing" Elizabeth sighed "What?" Sharpay asked confused (she kind of was already) "Oh, nothing, here we are Effie's house, now I really need to the name" Elizabeth said "Sharpay took a deep breath "Since you are the doctor of this family I'm going to trust you, his name is Ryan… Evans" Sharpay finish the sentence and went running out the car.

Elizabeth was confused at first, but then she remembered _"I told her that she needed to tell someone before it occasioned any damage" _Elizabeth thought and started the car once more.

Sharpay ran through the door and into her room, not even bothering to say how did it go to Jen (even if she didn't want to), she just closed the door and collapsed onto her bed and started to cry, eventually she fell asleep.

Jen came to check on her but she saw her asleep so she didn't bother to wake her up.

Sharpay woke up at about 7:00pm "I slept that much, I really have to get away from this bed" Sharpay said while getting up, she then touched her belly, she still couldn't believe it, but she had to live with it, she just smiled at the thought that in months she was going to be having a baby.

She looked up the window and saw the 2 stars that Ryan mentioned, Sharpay smiled again, she looked at her mother's star and smiled even more "How the heck an I going to tell aunt Effie?" she asked herself storming out of her room and ruining the happy moment only to see the happy family, excluding Jen, eating.

"Hi, when we arrived home you were asleep and we didn't want to wake you up, are you hungry?" Effie asked "Yes, I'll just get my plate" Sharpay responded "So Sharpay, Jen told us you went to see Elizabeth, how did it go?" Effie asked trying to get Sam to eat some broccoli, "It went fine, I feel a lot better" Sharpay said sitting down.

"Well with that nap you took I'm pretty sure you will be up all night" Effie joked finally getting the piece of broccoli into Sam's mouth "Yeah, um Aunt Effie, I have something important to tell you" Sharpay said putting down her fork "Sam, go get in your PJ's" Effie whispered to Sam and she obeyed.

"What is it dear, I'm all ears" Effie responded "Well when I went to see Dr. Masterson, she asked me when was the last time I had my period, and I answered 5 weeks ago, I knew were that was going so she told me to do the test and I did it an it turned out positive which means that I'm pregnant" Sharpay said in one breath (I was going to write it all together, but I couldn't read it), hoping that Effie didn't get any of it "You're what?" Effie asked acting like if she hadn't heard her "I'm… pregnant" Sharpay whispered.

Effie was in shock, her 17 year-old niece was pregnant "Who's the father?" Effie asked, Sharpay just moved her head and went straight to her room, she didn't went there to cry, she just needed some time alone with her thoughts and with her baby.

* * *

**A/N: here's chapter 6!!!, I had a hard time writing this, I don't know why but i did.**

**R&R!!! Plz (puppy face)**


	7. Ryan talk

**Disclaimer: do I really need to write it again?**

**A/N: Oh, and I forgot to mention in the other chapters that Sharpay was one month pregnant so here she is three.**

* * *

2 months later

Sharpay was doing great she and Effie had come to an agreement, Sharpay didn't tell Effie who the father was and Effie had to be the godmother, Effie had also talked to the school and Sharpay was going to be able to graduate.

Everything was running smoothly, Sharpay went to the doctors just a few days ago and it seemed that Dr. Masterson had forgotten about Ryan.

"Mommy can I go to bed when Sharpie goes to bed?" Sam asked Effie, "No Sam, you are too small, go brush your teeth" Effie responded, Sharpay only giggled, it was funny how her 7 year-old cousin always wanted to be with her.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiinng" the phone rang "I'll get it" Sharpay said grabbing the phone "Hello Lyon residence" Sharpay answered "Hi, Sharpay, it's Melody" Melody said with fear "Melody, as in 'Got me separated from my brother Melody?" Sharpay asked in the same tone she used when she first met her "Yes, sorry about what happened at New Year's Eve, but your father needs your help" Melody said in the most calmed way "Why does he need my help?" Sharpay replied "Look after you left we started going out and…" Melody started but was interrupted by Sharpay screaming "YOU WHAT?" Sharpay screamed into the phone.

"Everything alright Shar?" Effie asked from the kitchen "Yes" Sharpay lied "Look that's not the important part, your father started drinking a lot and now well he needs help again" Melody cried, by this Sharpay got a little worried "Again, what do you mean again?" Sharpay asked sitting down "Well he told me that when Ryan and you were born he was an alcoholic and was in a facility" Melody tried her hardest not to cry "Oh" was all Sharpay answered "If you and Ryan can come by it would be helpful" Melody said "Ryan?" Sharpay asked her heart doing a flip "One at a time of course" Melody replied fast "Ok, I'll be there tomorrow" Sharpay said and hung up the phone.

She was shocked, her father was an alcoholic and he wasn't doing any good, she was pregnant and tomorrow she was going to see her father, Sharpay couldn't believe that all of this was happening, she was just there in the middle of the family room, she didn't realized she was crying until a tear touched her hand "Sharpay everything all right?" Effie asked "Tomorrow I'm going back home for a few days, maybe 2" Sharpay responded and went to her room.

Morning

Sharpay woke up and remembered that she was supposed to go visit her dad today, she changed quickly and made a small suitcase, she said goodbye to Effie and Sam and hello to her father.

She was in front of her house door she didn't had the courage to knock, she stood there for at least another 15 minutes until she finally knocked _"Please, let me go through this as fast and as easy as possible" _Sharpay thought as the door to her house opened she had hopped that Melody was the one that opened the door but instead it was her father "Dad?" Sharpay asked surprised "Sharpay honey, Melody told me you were coming" Mark said hugging his daughter "I thought you were sick?" Sharpay asked stepping inside "You can leave those in your room, and no, I'm fine, Melody exaggerates" Mark said as happy as he could.

Sharpay was surprised at her father's behavior, she didn't respond to her father until she got to her old room "Dad, I'm glad your better because I have really important news to tell you" Sharpay said nervously "Ok, you can tell me after you rested" Mark said happily that she hadn't asked how Ryan was, he slowly started to go but Sharpay asked him one more question "Umm dad?, How's Ryan?" Sharpay asked, _"So much for the no Ryan talk" _Mark thought "he's been fine never better" Mark answered and quickly went into the kitchen and grab a can of beer.

Sharpay admired her old room and thought of all the memories it wall's had, time went by flying and before she new it was dinner time, she made her way to the table where her father was "Hi Shar, care to join me?" Mark asked "Sure" Sharpay responded "So Sharpay, what was the news that you wanted to tell me?" Mark asked getting a plate for Sharpay "Well, I don't know how to tell you this" Sharpay said kind of nervous for 2 reasons, 1 she was about to tell her dad she was pregnant, and 2 she afraid that she was going to throw up any second and then her father would think she was sick.

"C'mon tell me" Mark said sitting down again "Well, dad, I'm… pregnant" she whispered "What honey I couldn't quite hear you?" Mark said "I'm… pregnant" Sharpay said a bit louder but it was good enough for Mark to hear "With (gulp) Ryan's baby" she said the last part like if she was confessing that she murdered someone "WHAT?!!!!" Mark exploded "You heard me" Sharpay responded not looking at her father.

"The reason that you 2 are were you are is so that you could forget about the situation not make it worst!!!!!!!!!" Mark shouted as he stepped closer towards Sharpay, but she didn't move, she only had a few tears coming out her eyes "How could you Sharpay?!!!!!!!!!!!" Mark asked in fury "I'm sorry" Sharpay managed to say while looking up at her father, but she couldn't see him, because she felt a hard slap across her cheek, she then realized that the story was repeating.

Before Sharpay had a chance to reply or cry or anything she took a run for it, out the door, to the place that she knew she could find a friend.

Inside Mark wasn't shocked like last time, his time he was just confused and angry, really really angry.

* * *

**A/N: well here it is the 7th chapter, you what to do, just click that button and something magical will happen (well at least for me)**


	8. The whole Story

**Disclaimer: I'm getting tiered of writing it**

* * *

Sharpay kept running, she knew exactly were she was going, she wasn't running because her father hit her, she was running because she needed to talk with someone, and that someone had to listen with no problem.

Sharpay arrived at the front door she didn't hesitate and knocked "Hello Sharpay, it's been a while since we don't see you, please come in, do you wish to speak with Gabi?, she's in her room" Mrs. Montez said, Sharpay had gone to see Gabriella, they may be not the best of friends, but Sharpay knew that Gabi would listen.

Sharpay made her way up to Gabriella's room she slowly knocked on the door and waited for Gabi, "Come in" Gabriella said from inside, Sharpay slowly opened the door until Gabriella was able to see her completely "Shar!" Gabriella exclaimed rushing to hug her old friend "Hey Gabi" Sharpay replied in a very calm voice "How are you were have you been, why haven't you called?" Gabriella said all at the same time "Well I'll tell you the answers from first question to last, I've been good, I live in Salt Lake City, Utah and I haven't called because I didn't actually thought about it" Sharpay answered "Oh, so what brings you here?" Gabriella asked.

_"ok Sharpay you have to relax tell her the whole story not just the 'I'm pregnant with Ryan's baby part', take a deep breath" _Sharpay thought and took a deep "Well remember when my mom died…" Sharpay started, she told Gabriella everything, Gabi was a great listener she didn't show any emotions which was good for Sharpay, that is she didn't show any emotions until "And now, I'm pregnant, with Ryan's baby" Sharpay finished, but she did not cry "What?" Gabriella asked in the most calmed way she could (which was not that calm) "You heard me" Sharpay replied.

There was along silence but Gabriella broke it "When are you leaving?" "Tomorrow at 7:00pm" Sharpay responded "That's enough time" Gabi said while picking up the phone "What are you doing?" Sharpay asked putting her ear next to the outside part of the phone "Hello" a male voice was heard "is that Troy?" Sharpay asked "Hi Troy, guess who's here with me?" Gabriella said "Sharpay" Sharpay shouted in the background "Really?" Troy asked "yeah, so can you inform the others that we need to have a reunion tomorrow where we always go?" she asked "Sure, but tomorrow we were suppose to go on a date" Troy whined "We can still go Sharpay leaves at 7:00pm we have time" Gabi said giggling "Ok bye" Troy said "Bye" Gabriella replied and hung up.

"Why are we going were you always go?" Sharpay asked "Because you need to tell them" Gabriella said "Fine, but can you do me one more favor?" Sharpay asked "Sure" "Can I sleep here cause I really don't want to go home" Sharpay said "Sure Sharpay you are always welcome" Gabriella responded.

Morning

When Sharpay got up she saw that Gabriella was already up, she quickly got into clothes and went down stairs, where Gabriella was already waiting for her.

"Morning Sharpay we are going to meet the gang at a restaurant so we can have breakfast" Gabriella said before Sharpay could ask any questions "Bye mom!!" Gabriella said "Bye Mrs. Montez thanks for letting me stay here" Sharpay said "No problem honey"

Sharpay and Gabriella arrived at the restaurant where the gang was already waiting for them, as they got out the car everyone rushed over to where Sharpay was and gave her a big hug "Guys can't breath" Sharpay exclaimed.

Everyone was having a good time "Hey Gabriella what was the reason we came here?" Taylor asked "Well 2 reasons one, Sharpay is back and only for today, and two, I think Sharpay may want to tell you" Gabi finished looking at Sharpay, she only nodded "Well I'll start from the beginning… "Sharpay started, she finished telling them the story "And well, I'm pregnant, with Ryan's baby" she finished up, she was expecting 'what?, how?, really?' but all she got was a hug from Kelsi which turned into a group hug, causing people to stare but they didn't mind.

The rest of the day went by soon it was time for Sharpay to leave, all of the gang said their good byes even Chad, "Bye guys" Sharpay said while turning around, she was walking with a big smile on her face, something that wasn't usual around these days, she was walking happily until she saw him, he was walking in the same direction as her, if she wasn't pregnant she would have probably ran and hugged him and kissed him, but she was scared "What's he doing here?" Sharpay thought.

_"Is that really her?" _Ryan thought, he started to walk towards her but she quickly ran as fast as she could and disappeared in the crowd "I swear that was her" Ryan said.

Ryan arrived home in a taxi "Thanks" he said to the driver he knocked on the door and this time Melody was the one who opened the door "Hi Ryan…" she wasn't able to finish because Ryan moved inside not wanting to pay attention to whatever Melody wanted to say, he quickly went to his ld room and put his bags there, but he couldn't help but notice that in Sharpay's room the window was opened he slowly entered the room and saw a locket that Sharpay always had on "She' been here" he said and went downstairs to look for his father.

* * *

**A/N: R&R, is there more to say?**


	9. Truth be told

**A/N: hey, so i told you that i was going to change it, so i did, but i only added a part with ryan in it.**

* * *

Sharpay couldn't believe it she saw Ryan and she backed away, she wasn't ready for it, she had to continue with her life, she couldn't continue like this, Sharpay looked out her window "I'm sorry" she said "But I have to continue with my life" she said and concentrated on getting to sleep.

Sharpay had made her decision, she wasn't going to tell Ryan, she was going to forget anything ever happened, she was going to continue with her life.

About two weeks later she went to see Elizabeth again, but this time curiosity got her "Ah Sharpay Evans, how are you doing?" Elizabeth asked "Dr. Masterson, I have a question" Sharpay said like if she was hiding something "Sure what is it?" Elizabeth said getting the equipment ready "Well, do you know who is my baby's father?" Sharpay asked slowly.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, she knew that this question was going to come sooner or later, but she wasn't sure if she was the one that had to answer it, "Look Sharpay, I really don't know if I'm suppose to tell you this but I guess your mother hasn't told you, how is your mother by the way?" Elizabeth asked "she died some time ago" Sharpay said looking down "Oh, then I guess I should tell you" "Tell me what?" Sharpay asked looking up again "Well your mother and me met in high school, we were really good friends, after graduation I never saw your mother again, that is until she came to the hospital I was working as a nurse in, she came in and I recognized her right away, she told me she was going to give birth to twins, a boy and a girl, I was very excited for her" Elizabeth said, Sharpay was just listening.

"Hours later she was giving birth to a beautiful baby boy and a girl, the boy was born first and then the girl, the boy was doing great but the girl, since she was born after wasn't doing that good, at the end the girl didn't survive" Elizabeth said the last part slowly so that Sharpay could swallow it, Sharpay was confused, how can the girl be dead if she is alive.

"Mary was heart broken when she found out about her daughter, I had to de something, so I told your mother that there was this beautiful girl that her mother had died in childbirth and that the father didn't want to take responsibility for her, she didn't hesitate she said to give her that baby, when the baby came Mary just smiled, she now felt complete, but her daughter was always going to be remembered" Elizabeth finished.

Sharpay was confused she didn't get any of it "What does this have to do with my baby's father?" Sharpay asked although she was now getting part of it "The girl that your mom adopted Sharpay, is you, you're not related to Ryan at all" Elizabeth said, Sharpay felt like she just swallowed a sword, she wasn't related to Ryan that was the good news but…

"He knew" Sharpay said coldly "Excuse me, I didn't catch that?" Elizabeth said "He knew and he didn't tell me!!!!" Sharpay shouted and ran out of the room and to her house as quick as possible.

When Sharpay got home the first thing she did was get to the phone "Hello" a what it seemed drunk man's voice was heard "You knew and you got us separated!!!" Sharpay shouted "What?" Mark asked "You knew that Ryan and I weren't related and you didn't tell us, you were just jealous that I had somebody to love and you didn't!!!!!" Sharpay yelled and started to cry "What?!!!!!" Mark asked "You heard me!!!" Sharpay yelled and hung up, but what she didn't hear from her father "I didn't know I'm sorry" Mark said looking at a picture of his happy family when the "Twins" were five and started to cry.

"Dad are you ok?" Ryan asked as he opened the door, Ryan had decided to stay and watch his dad, since in his last and only visit Mark wasn't doing well "Yes, I'm all right Ryan I was just remembering old times" Mark said making his way to his room.

Then a knock at the door was heard "I'll get it" Ryan said "No" Mark tried to stop him but it was to late Ryan opened the door to reveal a very surprised Taylor.

"Ryan?" Taylor asked "Yeah" Ryan responded, he was glad to see someone from the old gang; Mark on the other hand, knew that the gang all knew that Sharpay was in Salt Lake city, he was about to pull Ryan away when he remembered what Sharpay had told him, so instead he just turned around and went to look for something in his room.

"What are you doing here, Sharpay told us that you 2 were in different places" Taylor said as she stepped outside "Sharpay?, she's been here?" Ryan asked "Yes, she was here a couple of weeks ago" Taylor answered "I knew it" Ryan said while reaching into his pocket for the locket tat Sharpay left behind.

"Well if you…" Taylor was about to tell him where Sharpay was but Ryan took a run for it.

"Dad, dad!!!" Ryan shouted opening the door "yeah" came Mark's voice from the kitchen, "Was Sharpay here?" Ryan asked "Yes" Mark answered reading some kind of papers "And you didn't tell me?" Ryan asked, Mark didn't say anything he just sighed and handed the papers he was reading to Ryan "I don't want to read any of what you give me!!!" Ryan shouted "Take them, because it's not an option!!!" Mark yelled back and disappeared into their home bar.

Ryan started reading the papers and just couldn't believe what they said, Sharpay was not related to him, he had an angel twin sister and Sharpay wasn't related to him!!!, Ryan then remembered that Taylor knew something about Sharpay, but he didn't have her number, bur he did have Chad's.

"Hello you have reached the incredible Chad, either I'm saving the world or going out with the ladies (smack from Taylor), so just leave your message after the super beep" the machine answered, "Hello Chad it's Ryan…"

2 months later

Sharpay was getting ready for graduation, she couldn't believe how time flew, it only seemed like yesterday that she entered high school, it seemed like yesterday that she came to live to Salt Lake city "Sharpay, Elizabeth just called, she says that she only has free today after graduation" Effie called "It's ok" Sharpay replied looking at herself in the mirror.

She had to admit that even with her size, she still looked beautiful, a single tear escaped her eyes, it wasn't of sadness, on the contrary, it was of excitement, she still couldn't believe what had happened to her, but know she was actually grateful of it, all of this had made her stronger, she only wished that all of her friends including Ryan were there to celebrate this exciting moment.

Sharpay took one more look at herself and sighed, she walked out of her room and down the stairs, she saw Effie talking on the phone with someone who apparently wasn't Dr. Masterson "yeah, Oh, My, God, we'll talk later she just came down" Effie said to the mysterious person on the other line "Shar, you look beautiful" Effie exclaimed hugging her niece "Thanks, who was on the phone?" Sharpay asked fixing her earrings "Oh, it was Gabriella, looks like someone gave her our phone number" Effie responded helping Sam put her sweater on "She said that they graduated a week ago and that she wishes you congratulations" Effie said "Oh" was all that Sharpay could reply.

The moment was about to come Sharpay was about to give her speech in front of all the people present "Why am I suppose to give the class speech it could be any other student" Sharpay thought.

And now our class newest student Sharpay Evans!!!" a teacher announced, Sharpay on up on the little stage, everyone was staring at her (who wouldn't?), but she didn't mind, she was about to start her speech but her phone went off "Sorry" she said over the microphone she saw who the caller was "Numbers" she said, that meant that the person never called before.

Sharpay didn't know what to do, she needed to know who was it, she made the one minute sing and answered her phone "Hello" she whispered loud enough for the person on the other line could hear, but the audience could not, "He's there, he knows, go with him, don't ask him questions he'll tell you everything, Shar, I'm sorry, your mother never told me, love you your dad" Mark said and hung up.

* * *

**A/N: so there you have it R&R**


	10. Together Again

**A/N: ok here's chapter 10, this one includes stuff from the previews chapter 9 and the rest from this chapter enjoy**

**Disclaimer: let's just say... i'm really getting tiered of this**

* * *

Sharpay didn't get it, who was he? "Shar!!!" a voice interrupted her thoughts, she quickly looked at the crowd, there she saw a tall brunette waving at her, along with her were other figures which Sharpay recognized as the gang, then a blond young man stepped out of nowhere and started singing

"You've been searching the world to find true love

Looking in all the wrong places

When all of the time you've been blind to love

As plain as the nose on your faces"

Sharpay immediately recognized his voice she didn't care that she was not going to let him finish, she didn't care that the last time she ran away, he was there and that's all that mattered.

Sharpay ran towards him and hugged him, he stopped singing and returned the hug "I thought I was never going to see you again" Sharpay muttered "I told you we would be together again" he responded "I love you Shar" he said breaking apart and staring into Sharpay's eyes "I love you to Ry" she responded as he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on her lips, it was not that long but to them it was.

Both of them were smiling like idiots that they didn't noticed that everyone was clapping and cheering, especially the gang "I should let you finish" Ryan whispered, Sharpay just nodded with her head, Ryan stepped down the stage.

"Well, sorry for that, well now on with my speech thingy" Sharpay said giggling (hey she was happy) "When I came to Salt Lake City, it took me one month to find a school, I am very pleased that this school accepted me as one of their many students, while I've been here I have learned many things, things that are going to make me a better woman when I grow up, a better mother and a better wife; I would like to say that I have never learned so many things in so little time, so I will like to thank all of the people who supported me, the school, my friends from East High, and the friends I made here, when nobody would talk to me" Sharpay wasn't crying she was actually happy, but a few of her classmates were crying.

Sharpay noticed this "C'mon people, we just graduated high school, we shouldn't br sad we should be happy, c'mon I have cried a lot this past months and right now we all have to stop, I mean we just graduated!!!" Sharpay shouted, everyone joined her even the crowd, Sharpay could feel it her days of sadness were over, yes she was going to cry now and then but not as much before.

Sharpay looked at Ryan who was almost as excited as she was.

"Shar!!!" Gabriella shouted "Gabi!!!" Sharpay shouted back, all the gang huged including Ryan this time "What are you guys doing here?" Sharpay said forgetting for a minute that she was pregnant and Ryan din't know about it "Well we all talked with your dad, since you two are not related he decided to let you be together" Troy said "Yeah, so… look chocolates!!!" jason exclaimed "What's with him and chocolates?" Sharpay asked confused to no one since they were all gone, well almost everyone, there was only a blond boy that was looking at her belly.

"What are you looking at?" Sharpay asked, she was so excited that all her friends were there and that her dad had let them be together, she then realized at what was Ryan stearing "Oh" Sharpay said "So, I guess the father is going to be mad at me?" Ryan questioned, Sharpay had totally forgot about telling Ryan, "Well, no I don't think so" she said "Oh that reminds me, my aunt Effie has to take me to the doctors" Sharpay said

"So what is the fathers name?" Ryan asked as he was walking "Well do you believe me if I told you that he has the most adorable name in the world" Sharpay said "No" Ryan said resting on the wall "Well to bad, because your name is knid of cute" she said hoping he'd get the message, she started to walk way and Ryan was still trying to guess but then it clicked "Wait" he called, Sharpay obeyed "Do you mean that?" he asked, Sharpay just ran towards him and gave him a huge hug "You're going to make a great dad" she whispered.

* * *

**A/N: well i'm just going to say that this story is going to end soon, and i just wanted to thank all of the reviwers, your reviews really make my day, and thank you all to who are reading this **


	11. It'a going to be a boy right?

**A/N: ok, so i edited this chapter, but only the end, because i realized that i had forgotten to add something**

* * *

When Ryan and Sharpay talk

"Jason!!!!" Kelsi said taking after Jason "What's with him and chocolate lately?" Taylor asked going after Kelsi, "C'mon lets leave those two alone" Gabriella said to the rest and they went after Jason, Kelsi and Taylor.

"Jason it's just chocolate" Kelsi said "Yeah, but my mom doesn't like that I eat chocolate" Jason responded "And you still obey" Chad said trying not to laugh "Chad!!" Taylor said, Gabriella just laughed and looked over at Sharpay and Ryan, she then remembered something "Guys" she said in a worried voice "What?" they all asked at once "We forgot to tell Ryan about Sharpay's baby" she said with a very worried look on her face seeing that Ryan looked a little sad "Don't worry, I'm sure Sharpay will find a way to break it up to him" Chad said with his mouth full, they all just rolled their eyes.

"So, is it a girl or a boy?" Ryan asked ruining the moment "What a way to ruin a moment there Ry" Sharpay said "And I don't know that's why I have to go to the doctors" Sharpay said walking towards the car "Oh, well I really don't mind if I go" Ryan said, Sharpay laughed "Ryan you are the father and I wouldn't want anything more" Sharpay said hugging him from the side "Hey guys what's up?" Jason asked "Jason we were just with them" Kelsi said "Well I'm of to the doctor's" Sharpay said "And I'm going with her" Ryan added, everyone just awed "Can we come with you guys?" Troy asked "Sure, lets just hope we all fit in the car" Sharpay joked and everyone laughed, things were definitely were going to be better.

Dr. Elizabeth's office

"Sharpay Evans!" the receptionist called "We'll wait for you" Gabriella said, everyone sighed "I'm glad that those 2 are together and that we now can be THE gang again" Kelsi said resting her head on Jason's shoulder "yeah, we now are going to be inseparable" Chad said "Yeah, but Chad we still need to go to college" Taylor reminded everyone, everyone just made an o with their mouths, "But still we have a whole summer before that, so lets just think about that now" Taylor added quickly before questions were launched.

About I don't know how much time later Sharpay and Ryan came out all of the gang got up "So what's it going be?" Kelsi asked "It's going to be a boy right?" Chad said quickly "Girl" Sharpay squealed causing all the girls to squeal and hug "We should go out and celebrate" Taylor said "That's not a bad idea" Jason added "Be quiet this is not a mall" an angry nurse that appeared behind Jason said "Ok, and that's the sing for us to go" Troy said "Yeah" they all responded at once and broke up into pairs, Sharpay and Ryan, Taylor and Chad, Jason and Kelsi and at last Troy and Gabriella "This is how its going to be for a while isn't it?" Gabriella asked Troy "Yeah, in my opinion more than a while" he said kissing her softly on the lips, Gabriella just giggled "Hey hurry up!" Chad said "I'm hungry" he added "The same old Chad" Ryan and Sharpay said at the same time "This is nothing you should hear the message he has on his phone" Ryan whispered causing Sharpay to laugh.

About 4 months later a beautiful baby girl was born, her name was Samantha, "Shar!!!" a very excited Gabriella said, Sharpay just smiled she was holding her baby, "Can I hold her?" Gabriella asked, the baby was already like 3 days old "Actually, it's he" Sharpay corrected "Huh?" Gabriella asked confused "I thought that it was a girl named Samantha" "yes, she is the one that is sleeping over there, he is Mark" Sharpay said "You had twins?" Troy asked "No, we adopted the boy" Ryan said looking at Sharpay, she just smiled.

Ryan and Sharpay were doing great, one day after Sam and Mark turned 5, when the happy couples (Troy and Gabriella, Chad and Taylor)) were at the park by the lake "Sharpay can I talk with you for a minute?" Ryan asked kind of nervous "Sure, Mark stop chasing your sister!!" Sharpay said "So what do you want Ry?" she asked as they got to closer to the lake "Well…" he started "Wait I need to go get Sam" Sharpay said "Mark stay with your aunt Gabi, Sam come with me" Sharpay said "So what was it again?" Sharpay said starting to walk "Well Shar, we have known each other for…" he was again interrupted, but this time it was Sam "Mommy I want to go play with Mark and auntie Gabi" Sam whined "Be right back Ry" Sharpay said getting Sam to Gabriella and Mark "Running a lot Shar?" Troy asked her "Haha very funny, just wait until Ileana is born" Sharpay said running back towards Ryan was waiting for her.

"Troy you really think that Ileana will make us run like that?" Gabriella asked pointing at her belly "Let me think… nope" Troy responded.

Back with Sharpay and Ryan "Sorry Ry but Sam…"she was interrupted by Ryan "I know" he said "Well back with the reason I called you, well we've known each other our whole life" "Really I didn't knew that?" Sharpay said playfully "And as I said, we known each other like forever and we have put through some very life changing…" he was interrupted again by Taylor "Shar!!! Have you seen Tommy?, we can't find him" Taylor said, Tommy was Chad and Taylor's 2 year-old son "No I haven't but we can help you look for him, can't we Ryan?" Sharpay asked "Sure we can" Ryan said trying to control his anger.

About 5 minutes later "Ok so that's settled" Sharpay said watching after her kids "Thanks for helping" Taylor said walking away with Chad "So what did you wanted to tell me Ry?" Sharpay asked "Well I wanted to tell you…" ha was once again interrupted "Sharpay…" Troy said but was interrupted by Ryan "OK that's enough!!!, before somebody says anything else that will make you run of I really need to tell you that you are the love of my life and I only wanted to ask you will you marry me?" he said all at once and getting down in one knee, Sharpay was in shock "So, is that a yes or a no" Ryan asked "Yes" Sharpay cried quietly "Yes!!!" she yelled as she practically jumped on him "Don't forget the ring!!!" Chad yelled "Oh yeah" Ryan said reaching into his pocket "It's beautiful Ry" Sharpay said hugging him again "I can't wait" she said everyone started cheering

"I have news of my own" she whispered "Really?" he asked playfully Sharpay just nodded her head, she looked over at Gabriella and smiled "Yes" she said ""I'm pregnant" Sharpay said with one of the biggest smiles she had ever put on, Ryan just hugged her "Then we better hurry if you want to fit into your wedding dress" he joked, Sharpay just laughed and kissed him.

**R&R**


	12. After credits!

**A/N: well here it is the last chapter of this story, i'm really going to miss writing this (snif, snif) LOL, well this is really short because, the story ended in the last chapter and this is kind of like a bonus chapter, enjoy!!**

* * *

11 years after

Sam had something on her mind, she didn't know how or why, she just knew that it happened, she wondered why did it feel so right to be close to him like that, after all he was her twin brother (remind you of anyone?), Sam was again battling with her conscience when her mother interrupted her.

"Mom, if a told you a secret you promise not to laugh, go crazy, or any other thing that mothers do?" Sam said, Sharpay just chuckled "Depends on what the secret is" she said "Well lately, there is this weird feeling towards Mark that I don't know why I have it I just know I do" Sam said throwing herself onto her bed.

Sharpay smiled, she kind of knew where this was going "So you mean that you think you're in love with Mark?" Sharpay asked looking right at her daughter, Sam just looked away "You are just like your father and me, but you have courage like your grandpa" Sharpay said going out the door leaving a very confused Sam "And that's why you don't tell your mother" she muttered.

In the kitchen Ryan and Mark were talking about some science project that Mark had to do, but Mary, their younger daughter, kept interrupting. Sharpay walked in and just whispered something to Ryan "I think it's time" she whispered, Ryan chuckled "Like their parents?" he asked "Yep" Sharpay answered.

You could say that the story repeated, but unlike Ryan and Sharpay, Sam and Mark acted more like brother and sister.

The Evans family will never be a normal family with secrets hiding in every corner, forbidden romances, Broadway performances and everything more that fits a family that the heads of it were once brother and sister.

THE END!!!

* * *

**A/N: (crying) that's it, the end (crying again) well tell me what do you think of this (crying harder so i can't write)**


End file.
